Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a gate driver of a display panel.
Description of Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in various kinds of products. To increase a visible area of LCD, new techniques about a slim border in the LCD keep coming out.
Reference is made to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional shift register circuit 100 which is a commonly used circuit of the shift register. As shown in FIG. 1, the shifter register circuit 100 is configured to receive a scan control signal CS to change the voltage level of a control node A, so as to generate a gate driving circuit SR_OUT.
Explained in a detailed way, when a previous stage of the shift register circuit 100 outputs the gate driving signal SR_OUT, the control node A in the current stage of the shift register circuit 100 is pulled up to a high level voltage by the scan control signal CS. When the current stage of the shift register circuit 100 outputs the gate driving signal SR_OUT, the control node A is floating. In this present time, the control node A may be charged only by a clock signal CLK/XLCLK through certain parasitic capacitances, and thus the current stage of the shift register circuit 100 can correctly output the gate driving signal SR_OUT.
However, if the threshold voltages of the switches N1-N3 are reduced and the leakage current of the switches N1-N3 are increased due to device aging and/or process variations, the voltage level of the control node A, which is floating, may be not correctly kept at the high level voltage. In other words, when the current stage of the shift register circuit 100 outputs the gate driving signal SR_OUT, the voltage level of the control node A may be changed to a voltage with a higher level by the clock signal CLK/XCLK. Alternatively, the voltage level of the control node A may be pulled down to the low level voltage when the leakage current is too large. As a result, the operations of the shift register circuit 100 are failure.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.